Totally Back to School
by greysfan27
Summary: Sendrick! The recent Back To School Party for Pitch Perfect 2!


"'More Bella love. Anna & Brittany couldn't make it in this one b/c they were busy making out. #pp2' Alexis just thinks she's so funny, doesn't she?" Anna asked as she read the Instagram caption out loud to Brittany, who just chuckled.

"She is funny, babe. She's also honest. I'm pretty sure they took that while we were having an extended bathroom break." The redhead said with a chuckle, still running her hand over Anna's toned stomach.

"If you keep doing that, I will jump you. And then we'll both be exhausted for rehearsals tomorrow." The brunette said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, you old lady." Brittany said, kissing the side of Anna's neck, where her head was resting.

"You excited for the Back To School party tomorrow night?" The brunette asked as she threw her phone onto the couch, which was next to the bed.

"I'm excited for it to be Friday, for the Back To School party, and for the fact that I will still have Saturday night to spend just with my girl." She said, blushing when she referred to Anna as 'her girl.'

"Check you out, Snow! You're adorable!" She responded, kissing Brittany's temple.

"Do you know what you're going as tomorrow?" Brittany asked her girlfriend, gently squeezing her hip.

"I do, but that's a surprise to you. What about you?" The brunette asked with a smirk.

"You'll just have to wait and see, Kendrick."

"Well, fine." Anna replied, feigning annoyance, before she gracefully rolled herself to straddle her girlfriend.

"Well this is a nice view." The redhead said, placing her hands on Anna's hips, just wanting to touch her in some way.

"It's good to be back with you, Snow." Anna said honestly, squeezing Brittany's hand that was still resting on her hip.

"Same, Kendrick. I missed you." She said, reaching up and caressing Anna's cheek.

Anna smiled happily before leaning down to connect their lips slowly.

* * *

"Oh, wow. You look great, babe!" Anna said after she picked her jaw up off the floor once she saw her girlfriend's attire for the night. "So badass! That's hot." She said truthfully as Brittany blushed and chuckled slightly.

"And look at you, you gorgeous little nerd. I love it. You look great." She said sincerely, throwing her arms around Anna's shoulders.

"You ready to head over there?" She asked, her arms wrapped comfortably around Brittany's waist.

"Yeah, let's go for it!"

"Woooo! Party people!" Rebel yelled when she saw Anna and Brittany walk in, hands linked together.

"Hey, Rebs! How's it going?" Anna asked, enveloping the Australian in a hug, laughing loudly as Rebel lifted her off the ground slightly.

"It's good, shorty. How are you and former-blondie doing?" She asked, setting the small girl down.

"We're good, Rebs." Brittany responded with a smile.

"Awesome! Do you ladies want some drinks?" She asked with a smirk.

"I know that look, Wilson! I think we'll grab our own drinks. I'd like to remember some of the night." Anna said with a smirk as Rebel just laughed.

The brunette then grabbed her girlfriend's hand again and led them into the kitchen, in search of drinks.

"Sendrick! There you are!" Kelley yelled happily as she saw them enter the kitchen.

"Hey, Jakle!" Anna yelled back as Brittany said "Kelley!" happily.

They visited with Kelley for a few minutes before Anna excused herself and made them both drinks that they preferred.

She came back and handed Brittany her drink, receiving a sweet kiss on the lips from her girlfriend, before she took off in search of other cast mates, leaving Kelley and Brittany to keep talking.

* * *

Anna later found Hana and Alexis sitting with Ester and Rebel on a couch, and she ended up swapping stories and jokes with all of them before she looked over and saw a poster of her up on the wall.

"Snow did these, didn't she?" Anna asked, trying to fight the smile that was emerging on her face.

"She surely did. I'm sure your girl enjoyed looking at those Maxim pictures with your boobs all on display." Alexis said as everyone laughed.

"I'm sure she did. These babies are her favorite. She does love my ass too, though. It might be small, but it's incredible." The brunette said as everyone laughed loudly.

After Anna snapped a picture of the Dress Code poster that she was featured in, she uploaded it onto Instagram with a smirk.

_ brittsnowhuh totes slut shaming me at her Back To School party. I have to act like I hate it. #SheCares! :)_

Ester then offered to take a picture of Anna in front of the poster, which Anna quickly took her up on.

_I don't know what you're talking about. #TeachersPet #BackToSchoolParty_

The brunette uploaded another photo to Instagram with a smile on her face, having just seen all the Sendrick shippers that had seen her earlier picture.

After another 30 minutes, they were all called over to the photo booth to take a Bella's Class of 2014 picture.

They all laughed quietly as they tried to decide which one to upload onto Instagram, and which ones to keep privately.

They decided on a picture with Brittany flipping off the camera and Anna excitedly nerding out over Brittany.

Brittany posted the picture to her Instagram account first, smiling as Anna kissed her cheek as she was typing out her hashtags.

"You look gorgeous, babe." The brunette said, rubbing her back softly, smiling as Brittany leaned into her more.

"So do you, sweetie. You look incredible."

"You having a good time?" The brunette asked as she started to lightly scratch the redhead's back.

"Yeah, this is a lot of fun!" She answered truthfully as Anna nodded in agreement.

* * *

The two visited with each other for a while, exchanging sweet kisses and brief touches before Court came and stole Brittany, leaving Anna to go find her cast mates again.

45 minutes later, Anna snuck up on Brittany as Court was taking a picture of her.

The brunette leaned into her and hugged her from behind with a huge smile on her face as Brittany remained stone-faced until Court took the picture and started laughing.

The redhead then turned her head and noticed that it was her girlfriend, causing her to smile fondly as she wrapped the brunette in a tight hug.

"I love you." She mumbled into Anna's ear, causing the brunette to smile happily as Court took another picture of them without them knowing.

"I love you, too." She whispered back, kissing Brittany's neck softly.

Court gave Brittany back her phone after she and Anna stepped back from their hug. The now redhead then opened up the last few pictures and smiled brightly until she got the picture of her with a straight face and Anna with a really excited one. As soon as she saw that picture she started laughing happily as Anna peeked at her phone and did the same.

_ AnnaKendrick47 you love me so much. It's weird. #backtoschool party._

Brittany typed out with a smile before she pulled the brunette into another hug.

* * *

"Who the hell is knocking on our door?" Anna mumbled from under the covers as she felt Brittany move into her slightly.

"I don't know, but I vote that you see who it is." She said sleepily, kissing Anna's shoulder lightly.

"Fine. I'm only doing this because I love you, and I have to pee anyways." She said, shuffling out of bed and running a hand through her hair.

"What up, Shawshank?" Rebel said excitedly as soon as Anna opened the door.

"Hi, Rebs. How are you not super hungover right now?" The brunette asked, leaning up against the doorframe.

"Just a gift, I guess. How are you and Red?"

"Fine. We're trying to sleep though."

"Still? It's already 1pm. I was coming to see if you wanted to do lunch."

"Oh shit, that's late. Eh, whatever. How about we do dinner instead?" She suggested, knowing that she and Brittany could easily sleep 4 more hours until it was dinnertime.

"Yeah, works with me. Come to my room when you're ready!" The blonde said before leaving.

Anna quickly went to the bathroom before she ran back to their bed and slid under the covers. Brittany started moving towards her girlfriend in her sleep, causing the brunette to smile. She quickly curled around the redhead, causing her to sigh happily.

The brunette then kissed the back of Brittany's ear sweetly before she closed her eyes and started to fall back to sleep.

"Love you." She heard the redhead mumble as she intertwined their fingers.

"Love you too, Snow." She whispered back, kissing the redhead's shoulder before she closed her eyes again, falling asleep a short while later with a smile on her face.


End file.
